Fly To The High
by KkamjongGyee
Summary: Jongin dan Sehun hanya membutuhkan bantuan seorang Psikiater, tidak lebih. dan bagaimana kalau ternyata Jongin mengubah psikiater itu menjadi seorang pastur bernama Kim Joonmyun, Ayah kandung Kim Jongin. Just read it. typo everywhere. BL/Boys Love. Jongin-Sehun. Kai-Sehun. KAIHUn here! Hope you like this
1. Chapter 1

Fly To The High

Hingar bingar keramaian Ibukota Seoul saat ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang terjadi disebuah bangunan berkelas dipusat kota tersebut. Didalamnya tak terelakkan lagi bagaimana lautan manusia memenuhi lantai dansa disana.

U GOT M Bar. Salah satu jasa penyedia hiburan terbesar disana. Tak perlu khawatir jikalau ada kunjungan mendadak dari pihak berwajib seperti yang terjadi pada bar bar lainnya. Karena ketahuilah bahwa pendiri sekaligus pemilik tempat ini adalah orang yang bahkan memiliki kedudukan penting dalam pemerintahan.

Menteri Sosial, Ekonomi dan Budaya Korea Selatan pendiri sekaligus pemilik bar tersebut. Mungkin kalian akan mengira bahwa dia bisa menggunakan kedudukannya itu untuk melakukan bisnisnya ini. Jawabannya memang, iya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan bertindak bodoh dengan mengatas namakan tempat itu dengan namanya.

Ia hanya butuh merubah nama kepemilikan tempat tersebut dan menyuap beberapa pihak dari kepolisian untuk berjaga-jaga sekaligus melindungi tempat bisnisnya tersebut termasuk dirinya. Ia akan segera mungkin mendapatkan informasi tentang inspeksi mendadak yang akan dilakukan oleh pihak berwajib pada seluruh tempat hiburan di Ibukota tersebut.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, 2 jam sebelum tempatnya kedatangan oleh petugas, pengurus bar dengan sigap membereskan semua yang perlu ia bereskan terlebih dahulu sehingga ketika mereka mulai memeriksa tak akan ada hukum yang bisa menyentuhnya.

Musik yang keras dan lantai dansa yang kini telah dipenuhi oleh manusia penuh dosa itu akan berubah menjadi Bar eksentrik dengan alunan musik yang sedikit lembut dan secara spontan semua manusia yang ada disana akan mulai mengikuti permainan yang dibuat oleh pengurus Bar jika tiak ingin digelandang ke kantor polisi.

Dan sekarang lihat, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa membelah kumpulan manusia yang sedang menggila disana. Di satu titik terlihat sepasang pemuda menari dengan gilanya ditengah keramaian suara jeritan, tawa dan musik.

Tidak peduli jika tubuh mereka menghantam tubuh lainnya. Itu sudah biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah bahwa mereka berdua baru pertama kali ini menginjakkan kaki ketempat ini dan langsung dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat.

Tidak ada warna yang dapat membedakan mereka. Semuanya sama. Sepasang pemuda sebut saja Jongin dan Sehun yang tadinya menari dengan gilanya kini mencoba mencari celah untuk menepi. Tangan tan itu menarik tangan putih kurus milik lelaki dibelakangnya untuk menempel padanya. Sungguh, ini seperti kau mencoba berjalan melawan arus sungai yang dalam.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari sana keduanya mendudukkan tubuh mereka disebuah sofa tunggal dipojok ruangan dan tertawa tidak jelas. Pemuda berkulit tan itu segera menuangkan anggur berkelas kedalam gelasnya diikuti oleh pemuda berkulit putih.

Setelah mengisi seperempat cairan merah kedalam gelasnya, pemuda bernama Sehun itu dengan santainya mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan sang pemuda tan. Dan dengan senang hati pemuda tan tersebut, Jongin, menyamankan posisi kakinya untuk diduduki lawannya.

Tanpa ragu, tangan putih itu melingkar indah dileher tan tersebut. Bibir tipisnya menyesap anggur ditangannya dengan sensual dan dengan sengaja membuat basah bibir tipis itu.

"Kau mau menggodaku, eoh?" seringaian itu tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya menambah kesan seksi dan liar dalam dirinya.

Sedangkan yang ditanya segera meletakkan gelasnya kemudian memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan pemuda yang ia duduki.

"Kalau aku menggodamu apa kau akan tertarik padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih hampir mendesah ditelinga Jongin.

Jarinya bergerak memainkan helaian rambut pemuda tan tersebut. Tubuhnya sedikit ia angkat kemudian menggesernya kedepan hingga merapat dengan tubuh Jongin. Dada bertemu dada. Kakinya yang menekuk itu ia buka lebar lebar hingga antara kiri dan kanan setara.

Mulut dengan bibir pink tipis itu bergerak mengecup dagu pemuda dibawahnya berkali-kali. Telunjuknya turun membelai bagian belakang bawah telinga Jongin.

Selesai bermain dengan dagu dan telinga Jongin, Sehun kini beralih menuju jakunnya. Dengan santai Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, menyandar pada sandaran sofa. Memudahkan Sehun menjamah salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Awalnya Sehun hanya menggesekkan hidungnya berulang kali pada jakun itu tapi lama –lama ia merasa gemas sendiri. Ia mulai tertarik untuk menciumnya, mengecupnya berkali-kali kemudian tanpa ragu mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat benda tersebut. Sesekali ia gigit lembut kemudian ia hisap dan ia jilat lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga sesuatu yang ia kuasai itu berwarna lain dari daerah sekitarnya.

Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, matanya menjelajah sedikit kebawah dan menemukan tulang selangka Jongin. Dengan gemas ia gigit tulang berbalut kulit tan tesebut.

"Kau benr-benar seorang brengsek yang hebat, Sehun" ucap Jongin sembari mengecup pelan bibir Sehun

"Dan kau adalah bajingan terseksi yang pernah kutemui, Kkam" balas Sehun setelah sebelumnya berhasil meremas sesuatu dibawah bokongnya seraya tertawa geli

"Sssh… kau melakukannya ditempat yang salah bitch" Jongin menjilat telinga Sehun sensual.

"Aaah~ benarkah? bukankah kau menyukainya? Aahh~ shit!" Sehun berucap sedikit berat. Pasalnya Jongin menghisap jakunnya dengan keras lalu menjilatnya sensual

Setelah Jongin menyelesaikan tugasnya, Sehun segera menundukkan wajahnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan wajah Jongin. Mata mereka bertemu. Saling memandang kemudian tak lama mereka tertawa keras setelah apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Apakah kita harus pergi ke psikiater?" tanya Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lucu.

"Tapi aku tidak segila itu untuk pergi kesana" jawab Sehun dengan aegyo yang sengaja dibuat-buat

Sekali lagi Jongin menampilkan seriangaiannya dan dibalas senyuman menggemaskan dari Sehun. Dengan gerakan lambat ia menarik tengkuk Sehun. Mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Sehun. "Kalau begitu, ayo, akan kubuat kau menjadi gila"

Dengan itu Jongin kembali menyeret Sehun ketengah lantai dansa dan memulai aksi gilanya. Menari, menghentakkan tubuh mereka dengan keras menyesuaikan irama musik yang mengalun. Keduanya tertawa lepas hingga akhirnya malam menjadi semakin larut.

.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari. Jongin segera menggandeng tangan Sehun menuju pintu keluar bangunan tersebut. Sesampainya kedua anak tersebut disebuah parkiran bawah tanah, bukannya langsung menemukan mobil mereka, justru keduanya malah asyik kejar-kejaran sambil tertawa keras dan berakhir keduanya yang tengah berciuman panas dengan posisi Sehun yang menduduki kap mobil entah milik siapa.

Satu tangan putih milik Sehun bergelantung manja dileher Jongin sedangkan yang satu sibuk mengukir tulisan didada Jongin. Dan Jongin yang asyik mengerjai bibir manis itu menurunkan kedua tangannya kepinggang ramping Sehun.

Sehun terkejut dan melenguh saat jari telunjuk milik Jongin dengan nakalnya menggoda belahan pantatnya seraya menarik lidahnya dengan gigi lalu menghisapnya kuat. Tangannya yang sedari tadi bermain didada Jongin kini beralih menjambak surai kelam itu.

Ciuman itu terlepas meninggalkan warna merah merekah dibibir Sehun. Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Sehun. Menjilatnya sebentar kemudian berbisik. "Kau tidak memakai dalaman"

"Uhum, kau tidak suka?" Sehun menjawab dengan ekspresi polos paling menggemaskan yang ia punya

Sehun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang lentik itu kepelipis Jongin. Membuat jalur menurun melewati pipi, dagu, leher terus dada dan semakin turun hingga berhenti di zipper celana Jongin. "Memangnya kau pakai?"

Sehun menarik kain zipper itu hingga membuat celah kecil untuk melihat kedalam.

"Fieuuuhh,,, kau juga sama saja" protes Sehun setelah berhasil melihat apa yang ingin ia lihat

"Bagaimana mau memakainya kalau akan memperlambat pekerjaanku nanti?" Jongin tersenyum mesum dan disambut kecupaan kilat dari Sehun

Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam area parkir bawah tanah tersebut, dengan sangat kreatif Sehun menaiki kap mobil dibelakangnya dan berdiri diatasnya. Salah satu tangannya ia taruh dipinggang berpose layaknya model. Jongin reflek memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah kemudian dengan jenakanya ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sehun pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia melompat ketubuh Jongin sambil terkikik geli. Jongin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sehun dan segera membawanya ke mobil.

Tangan dan kaki Sehun melingkar erat disekitar leher dan pinggang Jongin. Jongin berjalan santai dengan tubuh Sehun yang ia gendong ala koala. Sehun sendiri hanya terus tertawa diceruk leher Jongin dan mempererat pelukannya pada Jongin.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengendarai mobil itu dengan keahlian balap liarnya, tapi ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berada dalam mobil yang sama dengan Sehun untuk waktu yang singkat.

Kenyataannya adalah Jongin sangat suka tubuh Sehun yang menyender dipundaknya dengan manja. Sesekali Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menimbulkan kejadian seperti pengereman mendadak dan seruan klakson dari pengendara lainnya. Dan keduanya cukup tertawa menanggapinya.

Seperti sat ini. Rambu lalu lintas sedang menunjukkan warna merah yang berarti behenti. Dengan jahil Sehun teus saja menggoda Jongin lewat sentuhan-sentuhan tangannya hingga membuat Jongin tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalanan.

Karena kesal Jongin meremas sesuatu yang berada diselangkangan Sehun membuat pemuda berkulit putih itu memekik tertahan. Tak terima dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya, Sehun berniat balas dendam.

Ketika rambu lalu lintas telah menyala pada warna hijau Sehun segera merundukkan tubuhnya dan menggigit keras sesuatu yang menggembung dibalik celana Jongin dari luar celananya membuat Jongin mau tak mau reflek menginjal rem dan mendapat berbagai umpatan dari pengemudi dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun!?" tanya Jongin kesal. Ngomong-ngomong mobil dan otaknya sudah berjalan dengan normal

"Aku? Menggigitmu" jawab Sehun tak acuh

"Sssshh,,,, apa kau ini seorang kanibal!?"

"Kanibal? Bukan. Tapi kalau kau ingin aku jadi kanibal aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untuk adik kecilmu"

Sehun tertawa amat keras membuat pemuda disampingnya semakin jengkel.

"Akan kuhabisi kau setelah ini"

"Kumohon lakukanlah~"

"As your wish, babe"

"Hahahahaa!"

Bunyi keras akibat benturan sepatu dan lantai dilorong sepi itu cukup memecah keheningan. Dua orang pemuda berlarian disepanjang lorong apartemen tersebut. Bersyukurlah karena 2 kamar apartemen disana kosong tak berpenghuni.

Keduanya terlihat terburu-buru seraya terkikik geli. Sehun orang pertama yang berhasil mencapai pintu apartemen Jongin tersebut segera menekan kode password dan masuk kedalamnya sebelum Jongin berhasil menangkapnya.

Jarak sepersekian detik itu tak memudahkan Jongin untuk menangkap buronannya dikarenakan kaki Sehun yang sedikit lebih panjang dari kakinya. Mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi ruang depan, dapur, kamar mandi, lalu kembali lagi keruang depan.

Jeda sesaat hanya untuk mengatur nafas, tubuh keduanya kembali bergerak. Membuat kaki mereka lebih cepat melangkah. Tawa bahagia keluar dari mulut keduanya. Bermain layaknya anak kecil hingga barang-barang yang berada dimanapun tempatnya bergeser bahkan berpindah tempat.

Sehun dengan kecohannya berlari menuju kamar tidur sembari melepas sepatunya dan melemparkannya pada Jongin berikut kaos kakinya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Jongin. Tawa keduanya tak pernah berhenti. Tenggorokan mereka seperti mempunyai tempat cadangan air sehingga tak pernah merasa kering.

Sesampainya di kamar tidur, Jongin berdiri diambang pintu sembari mengatur kembali nafasnya. Sementara Sehun telah berdiri sempurn diatas ranjang besar milik Jongin dengan bantal di tangan kanannya. Sehun menyeringai manis kemudian dengan cepat melemparkan bantal tersebut dan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Jongin dan mengembalikannya pada si pelempar. Membuat Sehun jatuh terduduk diatas kasur karena lemparan Jongin yang lumayan keras.

Tidak cukup dengan bantal, Sehun kembali melempari Jongin dengan bantal lainnya. Tak ayal boneka besar yang pernah ia berikan pada Jongin pun ikut melayang. Selimut tebal yang tergeletak manis diatas kasur pun ikut melayang dan membuat semuanya tercecer diatas lantai. Hingga pada Jongin yang menerjang tubuh Sehun membuatnya terlentang diatas ranjang.

Nafas keduanya memburu. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis Sehun yang mulus. Jari tangan Jongin bergerak mengusap peluh tersebut dan menatap Sehun dalam.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Memulai ciuman itu dengan ragu bercampur gugup. Jongin dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Sehun. Melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah milik Sehun bergantian. Menjilat permukaan kenyal itu memberikan sengatan kesekujur tubuh Sehun.

Jongin melepaskan ciuman tersebut kemudian menatap Sehun tepat pada bulatan coklat itu.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Jongin. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai ungu Sehun sesekali mengecup hidung mancung dibawahnya.

"Tidak" Jawab Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan lembut di kepalanya

Sehun membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis yang kemudian berubah menjadi kekehan geli karena Jongin mengegesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada leher Sehun.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin yang menindihnya hingga terlentang disampingnya. Tubuhnya beranjak dari ranjang. Hanya menuruninya tidak berniat kemana-mana.

"Jongin, hidupkan AC nya ke tingkat paling rendah" perintah Sehun.

Jemari panjangnya bergerak mengeksekusi kancing-kancing kemeja birunya perlahan.

"Aku tidak mau kau membeku, sayang" jawab Jongin .

Kali ini tubuhnya berbaring miring menghadap Sehun dengan kepala yang tersangga sebelah tangannya. Menikmati kegiatan yang Sehun lakukan

"Mana mungkin aku akan membeku, kan ada kau" Sehun tersenyum licik setelah berhasil melepas seluruh pelindung yang membalut tubuhnya.

Jongin membeku ditempatnya. Organ respirasinya sempat berhenti beberapa detik. Menatap takjub tubuh sempurna milik Sehun yang terpampang jelas disepan matanya. Nafasnya berubah putus-putus. Mengamati setiap jengkal kulit putih pucat tersebut. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Sulit sekali hanya untuk menelan ludah.

Sungguh, selama 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih baru kali ini ia melihat tubuh Sehun tanpa penghalang sedikitpun. Jongin tidak segila dan serakus itu yang mengharuskan dirinya memiliki Sehun seutuhnya. Baginya percuma saja menyentuh Sehun dalam hubungan yang belum sah. Mengucapkan janji suci serta hidup bahagia bersama selamanya adalah sesuatu yang baru bisa dikatakan miliknya seutuhnya.

Ia tidak sejahat itu untuk menyentuh Sehun tanpa memikirkan kedepannya. Ia sudah memutuskan. Sehun adalah hidupnya. Temannya. Kekasihnya. Dan akan menjadi miliknya setelah ini.

Jongin menyeringai membayangkan apa yang ia pikirkan. Tubuhnya bergerak bangkit dari ranjang. Berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun yang hanya diam memperhatikan. Tubuhnya panas. Darahnya serasa mendidih dan kepalaya terasa sangat ringan.

Telapak tangan Jongin yang sedikit kasar itu meraih lengah mulus Sehun untuk mendekat. Ia sibakkan rambut Sehun yang sedikit panjang dibagian depan kebelakang telinga pemuda tersebut. Mengangkat dagu pemuda yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya. Menatap mata seindah bulan itu lembut. Jongin bergerak maju. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Menciumnya lembut menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayang dan cintanya lewat sebuat sentuhan lembut. Berharap saat-saat seperti ini akan selalu menghiasi hari mereka.

Dan Jongin membuka matanya saat ciman itu masih berlangsung. Memancarkan kelicikan dimata kelamnya.

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan sangat manis. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi keduanya . saling menatap mencari sebuah kehangatan dalam mata. Sehun segera menunduk membuat Jongin bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun mendongak dengan senyum jahilnya dan mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terjatuh diatas lantai yang keras.

Sehun berlari keatas ranjang sambil tertawa keras mendengar Jongin yang Jongin yang dengan sayang mengelus pantat seksinya. Tubuhnya melonjak-lonjak diatas kasur layaknya anak kecil yang berhasil memenangkan game yang ia mainkan. Membuat si kecil ikut bergerak keatas dan kebawah membuat Jongin menjilat bibirnya yang kering sudah.

Ini fokus Jongin bukan author! #maksa

Jongin segera bangkit dari acara jatuhnya dan menerjang kembali tubuh Sehun yang kali ini telah polos. Keduanya tersenyum lebar mengamati wajah satu sama lain lebih dekat.

"Kau gugup?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali Jongin lontarkan

"Sedikit" Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Jongin menenangkan

Jongin melepaskan seluruh penghalangnya mengikuti jejak Sehun. Sesaat kemudian Jongin mulai terlihat serius membuat Sehun semakin gugup. Jongin menatap lekat wajah Sehun. Mengamati wajah tampan sekaligus manis dan cantik secara bersamaan. Fokusnya turun menuju leher putih Sehun yang kurus terlanjur seksi, haha. Menyentuh denyut disana kemudian turun lagi kebawah.

Jongin menyentuh permukaan halus dada bidang Sehun membuat sehun semakin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Jongin menjulurkan jari telunjuknya pada pertengahannya dan menariknya kebawah menuju perut. Jongin mengecup pelan pusar Sehun menimbulkan gerakan kecil dari Sehun.

Sedikit lagi dan berhasil

Tubuhnya merunduk dibawah kaki Sehun. Mengamati sesuatu yang menarik disana. Selanjutnya matanya menatap tepat pada manik coklat Sehun. Dengan ragu Sehun membuka kakinya perlahan. Nafasnya naik turun secara tak beraturan. Jantungnya berdentum cukup kencang kali ini. Indra penglihatnya tak lepas dari gerak gerik Jongin.

Jongin mendekat dengan pelan kearah'nya'. Tangan Sehun kini menekuk menyangga badannya yang setengah terduduk. Ia memejamkan matanya takut saat Jongin meniup'nya'. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya.

Jongin pun sebenarnya sama saja. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Kalau begini caranya ia ingin teriak saja sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan ini. Tidak akan. Dengan begini ia pastikan ia bisa memilih dengan tepat apa yang akan menjadi takdir hidupnya.

jongin ragu, tapi alasan itulah mengapa ia berani melakukan ini.

'Harus selesai malam ini juga' batin Jongin

jongin mengecup pelan 'sehun'. Membuat kekasihnya itu mencengkeram sprei semakin kuat. Matanya terpejam rapat. Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang kearah Sehun. Membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

Tanpa ragu Jongin dengan berani melahap'nya' dalam sekali buka membuat Sehun merintih kecil. Mulutnya fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sementara matanya tak lepas dari wajah Sehun yang berkeringat dan memerah sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata sayu itu juga memandang kearahnya membuat dorongan untuk melakukan itu semakin kuat.

Jongin menghisap dalam tarikan besar membuat rintihan pendek itu kembali keluar dari mulut Sehun. Jari-jari milik Sehun terlihat semakin putih karena meremat sprei dibawahnya begitu kuat. Jongin melepaskan kulumannya dan menjilatnya sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari sana.

Sehun mencoba menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang menggila. Mencoba merapatkan kakinya yang kaku karena begitu banyak menerima sengatan berbahaya dari Jongin. Jongin sendiri merangkak naik menyamakan posisinya dengan Sehun. Ia usap helaian rambut ungu yang sedikit basah itu kemudian memberikan ciuman lembut di kening Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar telah siap untuk ini. Lengannya ia kalungkan keleher Jongin memulai kembali ikatan tipis dan tebal itu. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini mereka berciuman dengan sangat panas. Lidah saling membelit dengan bunyi kecipak saliva mendominasi ruangan serba putih itu.

Mengecup ujung bibir Sehun sekilas, Jongin turun menuju leher Sehun yang mulus tanpa noda. Kecupan-kecupan lembut itu ia berikan keseluruh sudut leher Sehun sebelum tergantikan dengan gigi dan juga lidah miliknya.

Sehun merintih pelan berjeda. Tak mampu mengeluarkan desahan. Hanya rintihan pendek dan mulut yang terbuka menikmati segala perlakuan jongin pada tubuhnya.

Selesai menghancurkan leher milik Sehun dengan gigi dan lidahnya kini ia beralih pada dada bidang milik Sehun meninggalkan area yang penuh dengan kolaborasi warna merah dan ungu.

Jongin mencim area tersebut dengan lembut. Menghisap sesuatu yang menegang disana. Menghiraukan kulit kepalanya yang terasa perih akibat jambakan tangan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri hanya pasrah, bukan, ia memang menginginkan ini sebelum mereka berakhir nantinya. Ia tidak menyesal karena ini adalah Jongin. Pria yang selama ini ia cintai dan mencintainya. Jika esok ia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi maka inilah satu-satunya yang bisa ia berikan pada Jongin. Sekali lagi ia tidak menyesal. Jika memang berakhir seperti ini lebih baik ia tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk menikah sampai ia tua dan berlindung dibawah batu besar bernama nisan.

"Sehun, apa kau takut?" Jongin mencoba meyakinkan Sehun sekali lagi

"Sedikit" jawaban dari Sehun membuat nyali Jongin menciut. Ia tidak memaksa Sehun untuk ini. Disini yang bermain adalah hati bukan nafsu. Jongin tidak akan meneruskannya jika Sehun tak menginginkannya

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sehun dengan mata sayunya mencoba mengembalikan keberanian Jongin meski sendirinya masih takut.

Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tak mengerti arti dari raut wajah Jongin. Jongin adalah pria baik yang selalu menjaganya. Bahkan tak akan pernah menyentuhnya seperti ini kalau bukan Sehun sendiri yang meminta.

Dan memang baru pertama kali ini untuk mereka berdua. Dalam situasi yang sangat aneh. Karena jujur ini bukan seperti yang ia bayangkan. Ia sering menonton asal kau tahu. Dan menurutnya ini sangat berbeda dari yang ia tonton. Begitu canggung. Terkesan ragu dan malu-malu.

Astaga hello! Kalian tidak dalam situasi malam pertama yang itu kan!? # authornyelonong

"Jongin, aku –" Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup begitupun Jongin. Ia berharap Sehun menghentikan ini jika ia tak siap untuknya. Tapi rasa ingin melanjutkan itu juga tidak kalah besarnya. Hei Jongin itu juga manusia.

"Katakan Sehun, aku tidak mau kau menyesal setelah ini"

Jongin mengusap surai Sehun pelan menenangkan.

"Jongin, aku- "

'Apa Sehun? Cepat katakan atau aku akan lompat dari lantai ini dan mati karena malu' batin Jongin gemas

"Aku menginginkanmu"

Pernyataan Sehun yang terdengar bagai lonceng surga serta sinyal positif untuknya itu disambut Jongin dengan lapang dada. Tanpa aba-aba ia kembali mempertemukan kulitnya dengan kulit sehun. Membuat Sehun semakin kelimpungan.

Jongin tersenyum senang saat Sehun membalik keadaan dan melakukan semua hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan pada Sehun sebelumnya.

Kali ini suasana kembali normal. Normal untuk keadaan seperti ini. Jongin dengan kuat membalik lagi posisinya dengan Sehun. Mencium ganas belahan bibir tipis itu. Terus turun kebawah dan kembali memasukkan 'Sehun' kedalam mulutnya. Tidak ada kata pelan setelah ini. Yang ada hanya keinginan dan rintihan pelan tanpa desahan milik Sehun.

Nafas Sehun memburu begitu mendapati Jongin yang mulai membuka kedua kakinya. Jongin telah memposisikan tubuhnya ditengah-tengah kaki Sehun. Menundukkan wajahnya melihat sesuatu yang terlihat indah disana.

Perlahan Jongin memajukan tubuhnya dan membuatnya semakin menunduk. Dijilatnya sesuatu yang kering tersebut pelan menimbulkan sentakan pada tubuh Sehun. Jongin semakin bersemangat merasakan sesuatu berwarna pink kecoklatan tersebut dalam diam sebelum menjadi santapan 'Jongin' nya.

Sehun menghembusakan nafas kuat dan menariknya lagi dengan kuat juga menghalau segala ketakutan yang menyerang secara keroyokan pada batinnya.

"Sehun, kau tidak sedang ingin melahirkan kan?" tanya Jongin mengejek

"Mau aku yang melakukannya?" ancam Sehun dengan mata melotot tajam membuat Jongin tertawa pelan

"Bersiaplah Sehun" ucap Jongin menyeringai

"Jongin, tunggu!" Sehun gelagapan sendiri melihat 'jongin' yang itu telah menempati posisi yang pas dengan si 'sehun'

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya malas kali ini

"Sakitkah?" tanya Sehun penasaran bahkan ia sudah menggigiti jarinya sedari tadi

"Kau ingat celana jeans hitamku yang kemarin?" Jongin bertanya seraya membuat gerakan seperti memegang celana jeansnya. "Brkkkk" kemudian membuat gerakan lagi seperti merobek diikuti suara buatannya yang terdengar sadis

"Aaaaaa!"

"Hahaha!"

Plakkkk

"Kau menakutiku"

"Kalaupun benar seperti itu, aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, tapi-"

"Tapi apa?"

"Ini sakit Sehun, adudduduh" keluh Jongin seraya memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya

"Se-sesakit itukah? Maafkan aku Jongin, aku hanya gugup"

"Sekarang?"

"…Kupegang perkataanmu"

Jongin benar-benar melakukannya dengan lembut walau Sehun masih harus meringis sakit.

'Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit' batin Sehun menahan sakit.

Tidak taukah kau Sehun sayang? Itu baru ujungnya

Jongin mendorong pelan dan hati-hati 'jongin' nya berusaha tak mengoyak 'sehun' disana. Dan perjuangannya terasa sangat lama karena ayolah ini baru setengahnya dan Sehun dengan sangat ganas berusaha menghancurkan tulang lengannya dengan cengkeramannya. Membuat Jongin semakin lama karena berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk setengahnya lagi yang belum masuk sebelum tulangnya benar-benar retak. Itu saja sudah sangat merah seperti darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir sepenuhnya kelengannya.

Dengan terpaksa Jongin mendorong 'jongin' yang itu dengan sekali dorongan kedalam Sehun. Membuat Sehun berteriak mengumpatinya dengan berbagai nama binatang melata diberbagai belahan dunia.

"Jongin sakith"

"Sehun maafkan aku, aku terpaksa untuk menyelamatkan lenganku"

Mendengar alasan Jongin seperti itu Sehun mendongak untuk melihat keadaan pegangannya sedari tadi.

"Yatuhan Jongin, kau pendarahan!" teriak Sehun ngaco melihat lengan Jongin yang sangat merah melupakan kesakitannya beberapa saat lalu

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun, dan asal aku tahu pendarahan itu terjadi saat dimana nanti kau akan melahirkan anakku" ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum idiot tapi kemudian ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi horror.

"Tidak-tidak! Kalau kau melahirkan nanti kau tidak boleh pendarahan, aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa" ucap Jongin lebih ngaco lagi membuat Sehun sangat gemas dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada kepala Jongin.

"Aduh sakit!"

"Bodoh! Mana ada pria hamil dan beranak seperti itu" sungut Sehun

Hei mereka melupakan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Jongin mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Melahirkan Sehun, melahirkan, bukan beranak, kau kira hewan apa?"

"Terserah"

"ck, sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Aku benar-benar akan membawa kita berdua ke psikiater besok"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya tersebut dengan jahil Jongin menarik kembali 'jongin' nya dan menghentakannya kuat membuat Sehun berteriak dan memukulinya. Tapi Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Sehun yang seperti Itu. Ia terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan walau dalam keadaan absurd seperti ini. Selanjutnya Jongin melaksanakan kewajibannya dengan benar dan lembut sesuai janjinya tadi. Membuat Sehun selalu tersenyum diiringi ringisan campur aduk sepanjang malam. Menerapkan beberapa gaya yang sempat-sempatnya mereka cari dan lihat lewat google padahal sedang melakukan 'itu' juga. Bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang pagi ini. Mengacaukan istirahat dua insan yang baru menyelesaikan proyek mereka subuh tadi. Jongin yang bangun lebih awal. Menguap sebentar kemudian memandang wajah polos Sehun yang tertidur. Diusapnya surai ungu itu lembut sebelum membisikkan kata-kata ketelinga pemuda tersebut hingga membuatnya terbangun.

"Eum? Sudah pagi?" Sehun langsung saja mendudukan tubuhnya dan menguap

"Cepat mandi" perintah Jongin lembut

Jongin sendiri beranjak keluar kamar untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dikamar mandi luar. Membuat Sehun yang sedari tadi menguap menghentikan kegiatannya. Wajahnya menunduk mengamati selimut putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Senyum miris itu tercetak jelas diwajah manisnya.

"Sudah berakhir, ya?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sedikit kesal, kecewa dan bercampur marah. Memiliki posisi penting dalam keturunan keluarga membuat keduanya tak dapat bergerak terlalu bebas. Mereka tahu ini semua akan terjadi. Dan mereka sudah menyiapkan hati masing-masing.

Sebelum Sehun beranjak dari kasur empuk itu tubuh Jongin telah lebih dulu memasuki ruangan dengan berbalut handuk dipinggangnya.

"Kenapa belum mandi?"

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Sehun bercanda tapi Jongin tahu pancaran mata sedih itu. Ia juga merasakannya

Besok, adalah hari dimana semua ini akan benar-benar telah berakhir. Perjodohan Jongin dengan putri seorang pengusaha dari Jepang akan resmi didepan altar. Sehun sendiri sebenarnya juga telah dijodohkan dengan seorang putri konglomerat dari Inggris. Dan satu minggu lagi mereka juga akan meresmikannya didepan altar.

"Cepat Sehun, kau akan membuat kita terlambat" potong Jongin

"Ha? Memang kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan ke psikiater"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh akan pergi kesana?" ucap Sehun tak percaya

"Tentu saja, hanya ingin memastikan kalau kita kan baik-baik saja setelah ini" ucapan Jongin yang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya itu membuat Sehun merasa sakit.

Sehun akhirnya mengikuti kemauan Jongin dan segera beranjak dari kasurnya. Jongin melangkah menuju lemari besar disana. Mengambil dua pasang pakaian dan menaruh satu pasang diatas kasur yang- yang terlihat mengenaskan. Semoga saja tidak semengenaskan malam pertama Bella dan Edward #nahlho

Keduanya kini telah berpakaian rapi. Amat rapi malah. Membuat Sehun bolak-balik memperhatikan bajunya dan Jongin bergantian. Jongin yang melihat ekspresi Sehun pun segera menggandeng lengan Sehun dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil. Mengemudikan mobil itu dengan normal. Tanpa ada percakapan apapun.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai disebuah tempat yang bahkan baru kali ini Sehun lihat. Dihalaman yang sangat luas itu diujung sana terdapat bangunan yang tak terlalu besar.

Oke, Sehun ingin lari sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Jongin akan benar-benar membawa mereka ke psikiater? Setelah keluar dari mobil, sehun mengamati sebentar suasana disana. Tempat itu benar-benar cocok untuk digunakan sebagai tempat penenang jiwa. Pliss, Sehun tidak gila!

Dengan histeris Sehun berlari kesana kemari mencoba kabur.

"Aku tidak gila Jongin, sumpah! Aku hanya akan tertawa-tawa sendiri kalau kau menyuruhku menonton acara komedi di TV!"

Larinya dan teriakan itu semakin kencang saat Jongin berusaha menangkap Sehun. Membuat bocah setan putih itu tambah histeris makin mirip dengan pasien gangguan jiwa.

Happ

Jongin berhasil menangkap tubuh sehun. Menggendongnya dijepitan ketiak Jongin. Entah bagaimana Jongin bisa melakukan itu. Tubuhnya yang terlalu kuat atau Sehun yang terlalu tipis?

Tak berhenti disitu. Sehun tetap mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya agar tak dimasukkan Jongin ke ruang Psikiater.

Begitu sampai depan bangunan tesebut Jongin meletakkan tubuh Sehun tapi juga merangkul leher anak itu agar tidak kabur.

"Lihat" Jongin menatap serius bangunan didepannya

"apa yang-"

Kalimat sehun terputus karena Jongin yang menarik lengannya untuk memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Baikalah, Sehun tidak mengerti sekarang. Kenapa bangunannya seperti ini? Maksudnya, dalamnya kok?

"Jongin?" Sehun menggenggam erat lengan Jongin

Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang dijung sana dan tersenyum pada mereka

"Jongin?"

"Tenanglah"

Sehun berusaha tenang seperti kata Jongin, tapi detak jantungnya yang keras dan terdengar telinganya sendiri itu sama sekali tak membantu. Sesampainya keduanya pada seseorang itu jongin menghadapkan tubuh Sehun padanya. Sedangkan Sehun melotot tak percaya pada seseorang lain disana.

"Ka-Kau?" sehun menunjuk orang tersebut bergantian dengan Jongin membuat keduanya tertawa pelan

"Kau siap?"

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Aku tanya apa kau sudah siap?"

"Jongin jangan bercanda"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Apa ini akan jadi lelucon yang bagus nantinya? TIDAK"

"Jongin?"

"Sekali lagi kutanya, apa kau siap?"

Sehun tidak menjawab tapi ia bisa manggangguk dan Jongin tersenyum senang karenanya.

"Baiklah, apa kalian sudah siap?"

Jongin memandang kearah Sehun yang tersenyum aneh

"Kau gugup lagi?" tanya Jongin

"Lagi?" tanya seorang lain disana

"Ah bukan apa-apa?"

Sehun menyiapkan hatinya. Jika ini memang jadi keputusan yang benar maka ia akan selalu mengikuti Jongin. Sehun memandang Jongin yakin dan Jongin membalasnya.

"Baikalah kita mulai sekarang, ikuti perkataanku"

_"Aku Kim Jongin….."_

_"Aku Oh Sehun…"_

_"Bersedia menerima…."_

_"Oh Sehun"_

_" Kim Jongin"_

_"Menjadi pendamping hidupku"_

_"Dalam suka maupun duka"_

_"Dalam sakit maupun sehat"_

_"Dan akan terus bersama dengannya"_

_"Selamanya"_

_"Sampai ajal menjemput kami"_

_"Berdua"_

"Happy Valentine Day, Sehunnie"

Ciuman lembut itu semakin menambah aroma manis dalam peresmian mereka. Seorang yang diketahui adalah pendeta gereja tersebut memberikan pelukan hangat untuk keduanya. Dan saat dalam kasih sayang pelukan itu sang pastur berkata pelan.

"Kuharap kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya sebelum ini"

"Kuharap"

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban dari mulut Jongin. Tak lama setelah itu, pintu gereja dibuka secara paksa oleh beberapa orang.

Kita absen dulu oke?

Ah, yang berambut keriting pendek itu adalah Nyonya Park Yura, ibu Jongin. Lalu yang berambut panjang disebelahnya adalah Oh Hayoung, ibu Sehun. Lalu laki-laki yang berdiri sedikit didepan itu adalah Oh Jihoo, ayah Sehun. Lalu beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam dibelakang mereka bertiga itu adalah bodyguard Park Yura. Ekspresi mereka sama. Hanya melotot dan membuka mulut tak percaya.

"Hai Mom, Aku sudah menikah" ujar Jongin santai sambil menunjukkan cicin perak dijari manisnya membuat urat-urat leher Ibunya keluar

"Hai mah, pah, Lihat, aku juga sudah menikah" kali ini giliran Sehun yang melakukannya. Bedanya Sehun melakukan itu dengan nada mengejek seraya menjulurkan lidahnya

"Tidak bisa! Pernikahan ini tidak sah!" teriak Ibu Jongin emosi

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini tidak sah? Mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang pengantin"

"Tidak Bisa! Ini tidak sah!"

"Tentu saja bisa sah mamah"

Semua orang langsung menengok kearah sumber suara. Disana, dibangku paling pojok depan seorang dengan rambut merah menyala nya duduk memebelakangi mereka. Sosok itu kemudian berdiri dan menghadap semua orang-orang disana.

Oh Hayoung dan Oh Jihoo membulatkan mata mereka mengethui siapa yang kini berdiri bersama pastur juga Jongin dan Sehun.

"Oh Yifan!"

"Aku saksinya mah, jadi sah-sah saja" ucap Yifan sambil merangkul adik tersayangnya dan mencim pelipisnya membuat Jongin memukul lengannya pelan dan Yifan yang tertawa setelahnya

"Tidak Bisa! Jongin, kau tidak memiliki saksi untuk ini, jadi pernikahannya batal!" Teriaknya memekakkan telinga

"Park Yura!"

Suara pastur yang terdengar seperti seorang dewa yang marah itu memenuhi ruang gereja disana membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Kau lupa siapa aku!?"

Jeda sesaat. Semuanya saling pandang kecuali Jongin, Sehun dan Yifan termasuk Ibu Jongin.

"Aku Kim Joonmyun, pastur disini,-sekaligus ayah sah dari Kim Jongin"

Semua yang mendengar itu membulatkan mata mereka tak percaya.

"Aku bisa membuat mereka mengucapkan janji suci sekaligus menjadi saksi untuk mereka, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memintamu menjadi saksi untuk ini" sura pastur Kim yang terdengar tegas itu membuat pemberontak yang ada disana bungkam.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat dan saat itulah mareka gunakan untuk melarikan diri.

"Sehun lari!" teriak Jongin dan menyeret lengan putih itu untuk kabur melewati pintu belakang

Sehun pun segera mengikuti langkah Jongin dan berlari secepat mungkin.

"Tidak, kejar mereka!"

Suara park Yura yang terdengar bagai petir itu membuat semua bodyguard yang ada disana dengan cepat mengikuti perintah tuannya.

Sehun dan Jongin berlari sangat cepat. Melewati belokan dan tanjakkan menghindari kejaran orang-orang bodoh berpakaian serba hitam dibelakang sana. Mereka berdua berlari memasuki kawasan dongdaemun yang sangat padat. Berlari diantara puluhan pasang kaki membuat seluruh perhatian orang mengarah pada mereka.

"Jongin, kau tahu, ini adalah Valentine terindah yang pernah kualami" ucap Sehun sedikit keras dan tersengal tapi senyum itu tetap terpatri indah diwajahnya

"Benarkah? Tapi maafkan aku, karena malam pertama kita harus kita lakukan untuk kabur seperti ini"

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, aku akan memberikan balasanku pada White day nanti"

"Huh?"

"My body is yours,Babe"

"hahahah!"

END.

Bsurd banget

#Author ngumpet dalam karung


	2. Chapter 2

Side Story! Side Story! Lololo!

Note : ini banyak yang minta sekuelnya tapi maaf ini bukan sekuel :p

Ratednya pun juga Cuma K, mungkin? Hahaha. Saya tidak bias kalau suruh buat sekuel tapi kalau buat cerita lainnya bias hehe, semoga suka saja. Nanti saya kasih bonus juga, tenang saja.

Becareful, typo in everywhere, hihi.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^0^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kita harus berlari?"

"Sampai kan salamku untuk mereka yang ada dibelakang"

"Idiot!"

Sehun dan Jongin terus berlarian mengelilingi jalan-jalan sempit diantara pertokoan yang sangat padat. Dalam pelarian itu, dengan seenak jidatnya yang lebar, Jongin melepas jas hitamnya berikut milik Sehun yang ia lepas paksa.

"Kenapa dilepas?"

"Untuk ini, sayang" Jongin sedikit melompat dan melemparkan jas itu kearah bodyguard dibelakang mereka.

Sehun tertawa keras becampur was-was melihat Jongin yang melemparkan Jas miliknya dan tepat mengenai orang terdepan para bodyguard tersebut. Dan itu berhasil untuk sekedar menghambat langkah mereka walau sesaat.

Setidaknya mereka bisa memberi jarak lagi dalam langkah-langkah tersebut. Sebelum Sehun melotot kearah Jongin yang dengan santainya sambil berlari kencang melepas seluruh kancing kemeja merahnya.

"Idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?" Sehun mengumpat geli. Tapi nada bicaranya sama sekali tak mengandung unsur sedemikian rupa malah terkesan memprovokasi Jongin untuk melanjutkannya.

"Tentu saja untuk dijadikan senjata, Babe" jawab Jongin setelah berhasil melepas kemejanya dari tubuhnya serta menampilkan tubuh seksi dengan otot yang tercetak sempurna dimana-mana.

Sehun yang melihat itupun tak kuasa menahan mulutnya untuk tak bersiul. Jangankan Sehun, mereka berdua sepertinya lupa kalau mereka sedang berlarian dijalanan yang padat akan manusia berbagai jenis gender.

Aksi konyol Jongin pun tak luput dari perhatian pengguna jalan lainnya. Mereka menatap terkejut, antara bingung, ingin tertawa, dan mengumpat gila pada Jongin yang hanya memakai celana kain warna hitam sebatas mata kaki lengkap dengan sepatu hitam mengkilatnya tanpa kaos kaki yang membalut telapak kakinya. Oh jangan lupakan kalau saat ini dia juga sedang topless.

Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk menertawai otak jenius tapi gila milik Jongin. Apalagi saat dimana Jongin kali ini memutar-mutar kemejanya diatas udara kemudian melemparnya kearah bodyguard yang masih setia mengejar mereka.

PUKK

JDAKK

BRUK BRUK BRUK

"Berhasil!" seru Jongin melompat tinggi melakukan celebration dengan meninju udara. Sedangkan Sehun semakin dibuat tertawa kencang karenanya.

Bagaiman tidak. Disaat kemeja Jongin tepat mendarat lebar dikedua wajah bodyguard paling depan, mereka tidak mengetahui jika ada tiga orang yang melewati perempatan kecil didepan mereka sambil mendorong gerobak. Dan hasilnya, jangan salahkan gerobaknya yang kini terguling tak berdaya berikut pendorongnya atau para bodyguard yang terjungkal mengenaskan. Salahkan saja kemeja Jongin yang dengan seenaknya mendarat lebar di kedua wajah bodyguard itu.

Sehun dan Jongin berteriak heboh sepeti orang gila dan sesekali berhigh-five ria. Kalau seperti ini caranya mungkin keduanya memang harus benar-benar mendatangi psikiater setelah ini.

Jongin dan Sehun tetap berlari walau sudah tidak sekencang tadi. Hanya berjaga-jaga kalau saja para bodyguard itu kembali mengejar mereka.

"Jongin, boleh kulepas juga kemeja ku?" Ucap Sehun sembari mengibas-kibaskan kemeja biru tuanya. Nafasnya terlihat berantakan dengan keringat mengucur deras dipelipisnya.

"Kau kepanasan?" Jongin balas bertanya sambil celingukan tidak jelas.

"Iya, panas Jongin~" jawab Sehun tidak betah.

"Tapi kita belum menemukan kamar yang bagus Sehun-ah" ujar Jongin santai sedangkan Sehun langsung tersandung kakinya sendiri saat itu juga.

"Dasar mesum! Hitam arang mesum!"

Sehun yang sempat berhenti karena tersandung kakinya sendiri segera mengejar Jongin didepannya dan melayangkan pukulan-pukulan yang cukup berarti di kepala dan tubuh bagian atas Jongin.

"Aish! Stop sehun, stop!" teriak Jongin berusaha menghalau serangan Sehun yang datang secara bertubi-tubi.

"Kalau begini caranya tidak hanya lari dari bodyguard, tapi aku juga harus melewatkan malam pertamaku dengan babak belur" keluh Jongin setelah serangan yang Sehun lancarkan berhenti.

"Biar saja, sini kuhajar lagi" ancam Sehun mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Ya! Kau tidak lihat aku sudah seperti orang gila begini!?"

"Hahaha! Rasakan!"

-oo0oo-

Other side

Kim Family

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih disebuah gereja indah berhalaman luas dan juga menenangkan. Tapi sayangnya tidak berlaku untuk situasi yang terjadi didalamnya saat ini. Park Yura menatap kesal sekaligus gemas Kim Joonmyun, suaminya.

"Dasar orang tua tak bertanggung jawab!" Teriak Park Yura tepat dihadapan Joonmyun. Oh, dan barusan adalah sebuah tas yang melayang indah kekepala Joonmyun tapi dengan kampretnya ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya hingga tas tersebut hanya mengenai udara disana.

Joonmyun kembali menegakkan kepalanya sembari menatap malas sosok Park Yura. " Apa maksudmu sayang, aku adalah orang tua yang paling bertanggung jawab di dunia ini-"

'Pergi saja kau ke neraka' batin Yura sweatdrop

"Aku bahkan berhasil menikahkan putraku sendiri, hohoho"

"Tapi mereka sejenis, Joon mamen!"

"Kau tenang saja, aku pastur lulusan Jerman"

"Bodoh, Dasar pastur lulusan Rumah Sakit Jiwa, pastur palsu, gadungan! Cepat lepaskan jubahmu itu! Apa-apaan kau, ha!?" balas Yura emosi. Panasnya bahkan sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Mungkin kalau Sakura Haruno kepalanya sudah berasap.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu itu sayang, kau tau kan cita-citaku dari dulu adalah menjadi seorang pastur, jangan sampai aku memohonkan ampun untukmu karena ini" oke, Joonmyun benar-benar berusaha menghancurkan kesabaran Yura dengan berkata tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya dan sibuk membolak balik kitabnya.

"Grrrrr! Kita tidak sedang membahas cita-citamu bodoh! Aku hanya ingin anakku kembali!"

"Kalau begitu kau telfon saja dia, suruh dia pulang, gampangkan!?" jawab Joonmyun dengan ekspresi whatever nya.

"Astaga! Kau bodoh ya!?"

"O-oh, satu lagi, mungkin kalau kau berhasil membujuk Jongin ku tercinta pulang, kau akan mendapatkan hadiah tambahan, yes!" ucap Joonmyun sembari menarik sikunya kebawah. Yura pun semakin dibuatnya drop melihat tingkah absurd orang didepannya yang mengaku-aku sebagai seorang pastur. Sialnya orang tersebut adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Oh Sehun" ucap Joonmyun sambil manerawang jauh diujung atap gereja –Zrrrrrrrttttt- "Maksudku adalah Kim Sehun, menantu kita, lololololo!"

NGEKKK

"Grrr! Dasar pastur gila! Aaarrrght!" Yura menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan beranjak dari sana

"Hei Yura kau masih dalam gereja jangan berteriak!"

"Masa bodoh!"

"Jangan lupa nanti malam ya!"

Wushhh Ctakkk

Dan high heels setinggi 20cm itu berhasil mendarat di kening berkharisma milik Joonmyun membuatnya tepar seketika. Yura mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Joonmyun dan berlalu setelah melemparkan sebelahnya lagi kekepala Joonmyun. Melewati tiga orang yang tengah duduk berhadapan di kursi gereja.

"Aku harus berendam air PANAS setelah ini" gerutunya.

Tutttttttt-

"Berhenti mengejar mereka!" sekejap Yura mengangkat panggilan itu dan sekejap itu pula ia melemparkan ponselnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Family Side

Yifan duduk berhadapan dengan orang tuanya didalam kursi yang berjejer rapi didalam gereja. Dua lawan satu. Dan kedua pria dewasa disana benar-benar pasangan Ayah dan anak kandung. Lihat saja bagaimana dua pria tersebut saling menatap tajam tanpa kata. Membuat satu-satunya wanita disana –Oh Hayoung- ingin kabur saja rasanya.

"Kapan kau pulang, anak Bodoh!?" Tanya Jihoo dengan nada rendahnya

"Seminggu yang lalu Papa~" jawab Yifan main-main

"Great. Setelah melarikan diri dari pernikahanmu berani-beraninya kau kembali kesini?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau dinikahkan dengan orang asing sepertinya. Hei, aku menurun papa tahu" ejek Yifan tak tahu takut.

Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang diucapakn Yifan memang benar, dulu ia sendiri melakukan hal yang sama bersama Hayoung. Tapi bedanya Sehun lari setelah menikah. Tidak sepertinya yang memilih jalan ekstrem dengan kawin lari. Lalu jangan tanyakan perbedaannya dimana, karena author pun juga tak tahu.

Jihoo memijit pangkal hidungnya sedangkan Hayoung hanya meringis malu.

"Baiklah, besok kau ambil semua barangmu"

"Hm?"

"Kembali kerumah Yifan~!" ucap Jihoo setengan menahan sesuatu.

"Papa kalah ya~?" goda Yifan

"Apa maksudmu!?" Jihoo mendelik tajam dan Hayoung yang terkikik geli.

"Ayolah pa, mengaku saja~" Yifan memberikan kedipan tampannya pada sang Ayah sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak, siapa bilang!?" ucap Jihoo gelagapan

"Itu, muka papa yang bilang" Yifan semakin gencar menggoda Ayahnya yang wajahnya telah memerah itu.

"Iya-iya, pergi sana"

"Huuu~! Jadi, Sehun juga direstui?"

"Terserah!"

"Yes! Uncle kita berhasil! –lho!?" Yifan melongo melihat kearah altar dimana Joonmyun yang terlentang mengenaskan dilantai altar dengan bersimbah darah di kening dan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin capek!" Sehun kewalahan. Ia berhenti di pinggir jalan dekat taman sembari memegangi pinggangnya

"Kita istirahat disana saja, ayo!"

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun memasuki kawasan taman kota yang lumayan luas. Mereka mencari tempat sesepi mungkin dan nyaman untuk mereka singgahi. Tentu saja untuk menghindari tatapan aneh para pengunjung lainnya jika melihat penampilan mereka yang seperti itu. Ayolah, Jongin masih sangat waras untuk dikatai gila. Dengan rambut yang mencuat sana-sini hanya bermodalkan celana sebatas mata kaki tanpa atasan, Jongin tidak mau seseorang memanggil keamanan.

Sehun menyelonjorkan kakinya dibawah bawah pohon besar berdaun rindang. Tangannya mengibas-kibaskan kemeja bagian dadanya untuk menggantikan karbondioksida disana dengan oksigen. Mulutnya terbuka ikut menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tubuhnya yang kurus dan jarang sekali berolah raga membuatnya mudah kelelahan.

"Jongin, haus?" keluh Sehun

"Sebentar" Jongin merogoh kantong celana mencari sisa uang yang mungkin saja masih tertinggal.

"Ha, kau tunggu disini dulu, aku akan membeli air mineral" ucap Jongin setelah mendapatkan uangnya

"Bubble tea?"

"Uangnya tidak cukup Sehun, dompetku tertinggal di mobil dan itu jauh sekali"

"Baiklah" balas Sehun lesu

Jongin segera pergi dari sana untuk membeli minuman. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin kembali dengan dua botol berukuran sedang air mineral. Sehun menyambut suguhan air mineral itu dan terburu-buru membukanya. Jongin tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Keduanya terdiam tenang dibawah pohon tersebut sembari mengamati keadaan disana.

"Jongin, tempatnya tenang sekali, ya?"

"Kita akan kesini lagi kalau kau mau"

"Kenapa kita tidak membuat rumah diatas pohon ini saja?"

"Mereka akan mendukung rencanamu itu juka hanya aku yang menempatinya" tunjuk Jongin pada segerombolan anak kecil yang bermain disana. Ingat bagaimana penampilan Jongin kan? Oke.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan disambut oleh kilatan bibir Jongin membuat Sehun terkekeh.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat beberapa pasangan anak muda yang berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Bahkan ada yang berlarian. Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan bingung. Dan kebingungan mereka terjawab setelah mata mereka menangkap beberapa sosok berpakaian ala instansi pemerintah sembari membawa tongkat. Mungkin kalau bahasa kerennya sich Satpol PP.

Jongin dan Sehun membelalakkan mata mereka. Dengan cepat Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun agar segera menyingkir dari sana. Sayang, dua orang petugas berhasil menghadang sesaat sebelum mereka berhasil melangkahkan kaki.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini anak muda?" Tanya seorang yang bernametag Kim Woobin

"Apa kalian pasangan- ha? Kalian?" satu lagi dari mereka yang sepertinya sangat terobsesi mengikuti gaya-gaya di drama televise, Lee Jongsuk.

"Bu-bukan! Kami baru saja menikah" jawab Jongin sembari menunjukkan cincin dijari manisnya berikut milik Sehun.

"Hm Hm, lalu dimana pakaian mu!?" Tanya Woobin lagi. Kali ini wajahnya menyiratkan penuh kecurigaan.

"Aku membuangnya" jawab Jongin melirik Sehun

"Kalian-"

"Kabur Sehun!"

Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun dan berlari kencang didikuti dua petugas dibelakangnya.

"Hah, Jongin, sampai kapan kita berhenti berlari?"

"Sabar ya, saying, kita kembali ke gereja, ayo!"

"Hiyahhhhh! Sialan!" teriak Sehun dan berlari semakin kencang mendahului Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin dibelakangnya tertawa kencang diikuti oleh suara-suara teriakan dua petugas dibelakang sana.

"Sudah-sudah, biarkan saja mereka" ucap Jongsuk menghentikan Woobin

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Biarkan saja mereka, ayo kembali, aku meninggalkan kopiku di kafe tadi"

"sialan kau"

"Ayo"

Woobin dan Jongsuk pun memutuskan kembali menghiraukan Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka sebenarnya muak untuk hal seperti ini. Apa-apaan coba pemimpin mereka menyuruh menjaring pasangan kekasih ditaman? Kurang kerjaan. Lebih baik menikmati kopi di kafe sambil menggoda pelayannya, hahaha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka melepaskan kita!?" ucap Sehun tak percaya. "Lalu kenapa kita tadi lari!?" kali ini Sehun menjambak rambutnya.

"Hahaha, it's okay babe, enjoy it!"

"Kakiku rasanya mau patah dank au menyuruhku untuk menikmatinya?" Sehun murka dan Jongin berlari menjauh. " Habis kau Kim Jongin!"

"Huwa! Ampuun! Hahaha!"

"Sialan kau!"

Keduanya pun akhirnya malah kejar-kejaran dijalanan seperti orang gila yang baru menetas dari Rumah sakit jiwa.

"Sehun, ayo kita pergi ke Psikiater!"

"Kau yang akan kukirim ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa!"

"Hahahaha!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

Hahahah ini hanya selingan sebenarnya, soalnya kalau disuruh buat sekuel saya nggak bisa. Dari pada nulis tapi feelnya nggak ada mending buat yang lainnya dengan rated yang sama, hohohoho#miris

Terimakasih banyak yang udah review semoga epepnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Ingat , ini hanya side story lho, bukan sekuel. Oke?

See you next story! ^-~

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida!

#Bow


End file.
